L'oeuvre de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Ginny est en première année. Elle se confie énormément au journal de Tom Jedusor, dont elle croit qu'il puisse être pour elle un ami. Tom l'écoute, sans protester. Il sait de toute façon que s'il s'en occupe suffisamment bien, elle lui obéira au doigt et à l'oeil.


"Cher Tom, aujourd'hui, Harry m'a regardé ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais je crois qu'il me détesterait. C'est sûr Tom, s'il apprend qui tu es, et qu'il sait que je parle à un journal qui me répond, il est clair qu'il va vouloir me tuer. Ou pire ! En parler à ma mère !"

Ça y est, elle recommence. Elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille celle-là. Elle croit que je suis son ami. Elle est si, si naïve. Comment une si jeune fille de 11 ans pouvait être si ... Impertinente.

Pourtant, je le sens : elle sera ma complice jusqu'au bout. Oh oui, elle va m'être utile, la petite rouquine traître-à-son-sang.

Moi, j'ai d'autres projets. D'autres projets qui me serviront sans doute à être plus fort, plus puissant. Je l'écoute, en disant quelques commentaires gentils des fois. Elle a peur la pauvre, comme c'est triste. Elle ne veut pas que son pauvre Harry ne la déteste s'il venait à apprendre notre relation. Bien sur, je l'ai charmé, il faut bien qu'elle m'écoute au doigt et à l'œil. Je la convainc du contraire : bien sur qu'il ne la détestera pas, au contraire : il ne sera jamais au courant de notre relation, et il sait encore moins que sous le nom de mon moldu de père, Tom, je suis toujours le même meurtrier qui a assassiné ses parents. Mais je ne suis pas méchant, bien au contraire. C'est cette maudite prophétie qui a décidé de leur sort, pas moi.

" En même temps, je voudrais tant qu'il soit jaloux de toi s'il l'apprenait"

La petite Weasley me parle toujours de lui. Comme s'il était vraiment extraordinaire. Il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne que jamais au grand jamais, quelqu'un comme ça voudrait d'elle : elle n'a qu'onze ans après tout. Elle est encore une simple ... enfant. Comme ceux de l'orphelinat. Je l'écoute pourtant, et je fais mine de l'apprécier. Rendre le petit Potter jaloux, voilà qui serait amusant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des infimes tracas d'une pré-adolescente. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir, après tout. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le rencontrer, ce Potter.

Elle me parle encore de lui. Moi, je réfléchis. Je lui explique alors mon plan. J'enverrai le serpent se promener dans la tuyauterie. Il pétrifiera la chatte du concierge, en guise d'avertissement. Le chat croisera son regard indirectement en voyant son reflet dans l'eau. L'eau des toilettes de cette pauvre Mimi. Ginny ouvrirait tous les robinets, prenant bien soin que cela innonde une bonne partie des couloirs environnants. Il ne fait rien laisser au hasard. Ensuite, elle écrira ce message d'avertissement sur les murs, avec le sang des maudits poulets qu'elle a égorgé cet après midi. Rien ne sera laisser au hasard, et la petite ne se doutera de rien, rien. Elle ne saura même pas ce qu'elle aura fait.

Quant au chat, il est clair qu'elle s'y aventurera à ce moment précis, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela fonctionne. Ginny écoute mon plan, sans vraiment comprendre. Elle ne s'en souviendra pas de toute façon. Elle ne se doute de rien. Tout ce qu'elle comprend, c'est qu'elle sera sauvee par son prince charmant, le petit Harry Potter.

Ça l'a convaincue. Elle me remercie. Je la vois repartir avec son flacon de sang de poulet.

Comme prévu, elle annoncera le même événement qu'il y a cinquante an, l'histoire se répétera à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'est Ginny Weasley qui sera tuée.

Ginny Weasley, la traitre à son sang qui se tient avec des enfants de moldus. Les enfants de moldus, qui bientôt, seront pétrifiés par mon Basilic. Ces sang-de-bourbes qui tous, seront contraints de rester dans leur chez-soi, en dehors de l'école, comme Il l'a voulu, avant que ce Gryffondor et les autres ne s'y opposent.

Elle écrit le message sur le mur, elle n'est consciente de rien. La chatte du concierge s'approche, alors que Ginny quitte les lieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle a les mains pleines de sang. L'eau est partout sur le plancher. La chatte est pétrifiée.

Ça y est, c'est dans une heure que tout se passera, qu'enfin, le devoir de Salazar Serpentard commencera à se réaliser à nouveau.


End file.
